Carmine
by Miranda Malice
Summary: Sometimes things arent quite what they seem...
1. Prolouge

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip…_

The cage was dreary, damp and dark. And the dripping was driving her INSANE. Her eyes traveled along the spider web of cracks along the sealing, and a muffled curse escaped her swollen lips. She stared unwaveringly at the steel shackles that were wrapped around her fragile wrists. She pulled hard to test the strength of them. They held tightly.

"Fuck."

The door opened and her face was silhouetted in light. She stared hatefully at the monster who towered before her. He pushed back his long jet black hair, and his amber eyes glowed with malice.

"Hello precious,"

He leaned over her battered body and kissed her. She smiled provocatively as he hovered over her lips, about to place another kiss upon them. He took this as an invite.

It wasn't.

She spit on him. "You bitch!," He backhanded her sending a sliver of blood flying from her already carmine coated lips. She attempted a smile.

_Kiss that mother fucker. _

"So its evident that you have not yet agreed to my proposition."

"I'd rather die than marry you," She simply stated.

He leered. "That can be arranged, doll."

His gaze traveled over her battered and broken body. Her legs were strapped down, cuts and gashes littered amongst them. Her stomach had glass and metal shards embedded deeply into it. He'd used a razor to disfigure the long slender arms he claimed to admire. Her gorgeous face was swollen and broken. He couldn't remember how many times he'd pummeled her. His golden eyes met her violet gaze. She stared back unwavering. He laced his fingers through her ebony hair and pulled harshly. She didn't even wince. He pulled her face roughly close to his. She bared her pointed teeth.

"You will be mine bitch," His fingers stroked the silver bracelet that restricted the use of her telepathy and other various powers. She watched his gaze wash over her face lustfully. Slowly and deliberately she shook her head infuriating him. Her head flew back against the steel chair as his fist slammed into her cheek. He kept up the onslaught until his breath became ragged. She lay against the steel chair, her eyes staring straight into his. Her lips were pressed into a grim line. He grabbed her broken face and whispered hatefully in her ear,

"You will scream for me you bitch. Whether it be in here, or in my bedroom."

She was silent. His gaze dripped disgust and he walked towards the door. His bloodied hand wrapped around the doorknob and he turned back with a soft sweet smile, completely different than who he'd been before. "Goodnight Ai."

Ai struggled to speak, and painstakingly replied, "Goodnight Katsu."

The door shut softly.

Ai's head fell against the steel enclosure and a tear slid down her swollen cheek, leaving a trail of fiery pain.

_How could I have ever loved him. How could I have ever though that we'd be together… I was so stupid, So very stupid_

Memories began to slither through her mind and she recalled him feeding her ice cream at her favorite restaurant, Him holding their child so lovingly, Katsu helping her mother decorate her Christmas tree. The images suddenly became blood splattered. Her mother lying her brilliant violet eyes darkened, snuffed out, Christmas lights wrapped around her dark engorged throat. Her beautiful son's black hair coated in blood, as his thin chest has struggled to rise and fall.

She shut her eyes against the wave of agony that attempted to smother her. Pain, and weakness wouldn't bring her beautiful Rei back. An hour had passed and she'd finally pushed back all the painful memories. She stared at her cell and no longer wondered how she had got there. She knew.

_I was foolish. I gave trust when it wasn't earned. I gave him my heart when I didn't know him. I gave everything to a complete stranger. I let my walls down. I earned this…But Rei…Rei didn't. This is my fault…_

The ground began to shake and panicked shouts reached Ai's ears. Her eyes flew to the door as it ripped open and a bloody woman gazed at her. A gasp escaped her throat as she noticed Ai's battered condition.

"Oh my dear, I must get you out of her."

Ai's expression was blank. It'd been so long since she'd seen another women. Or heard a truly caring tone.

The woman stared at her shackles and frowned. "What to do…What to do..?" She picked up her broomstick which began to glow softly and proceed to slap it down hard against the shackles. They snapped.

Ai attempted to stand and found herself unable to. "Its alright, I've got you," The women said cheerfully. Her cotton candy blue hair nearly blinded Ai.

"Thanks," Ai murmured.

"No problem kiddo. I'm Botan,"

Her broom stick hovered and Botan seated herself upon it, pulling Ai up beside her. Ai slumped against her. A tunnel metamorphosed from the 453 stone tiles on the floor, she'd counted and they flew through it. A toddler with a pacifier was the last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her.

* * *

_Okay guys. So I cant really remember much about Yu Yu Hakusho so I'd like your help. Please give me some info on how the characters act. Quotes they say often, and things like that. I know you can do it!!! And I'd be indebted to you forever. I also have to warn you this has no story line, and its based of a general idea so I'm not sure how the ending will be… I'll be waiting for your information!!_

_p.s I'm not good at grammar and capitalization so if you notice something incorrect I apologize. Please bear with me. :_

_p.p.s This was three pages in word... I apologize for how short it is..:0 ...Is still stunned_


	2. Greetings And Salutations

_**I do not. I would like to repeat, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. I do however own Ai, and Katsu. But I'm willing to sell Katsu...**_

_"A toddler with a pacifier was the last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her."_

* * *

Chapter 2:

'Greetings and salutations'

Yusuke poked the battered girl while she slumbered. She barely stirred.

"Yusuke, stop that this instant, Botan reprimanded, She's very hurt you know."

"Oh chill out Botan, I know." Yusuke muttered.

Koenma cleared his throat causing everyone's gaze to travel his way.

"This is a serious matter at hand. We've no idea who this girl is or what her connection is to Katsu. She could be a very dangerous threat."

"I don't believe she will be, Kurama spoke softly, see that gold bracelet? It restricts any type of power she may have. I believe in this case it left her virtually defenseless."

"She doesn't look like much of a threat anyway. I doubt we have anything to worry about," Yusuke said quite arrogantly.

"I say we don't judge a book by its cover, Botan added, there could be more to here than there seems to be,"

"Indeed." Koenma said. "But none the less I have to ask all of you to keep an eye on her until we can get a good idea of what she's capable of."

"Agreed." Kurama said.

He looked at the slumbering girl. "I suggest we keep her at Hiei's place."

Yusuke turned to glance at Hiei who was reclining against the wall.

"I don't want a stupid baka onna at my house." He muttered.

"Well too bad Hiei, ol' buddy its been decided. Your going to have this lovely lady all to yourself. Yusuke elbowed Hiei and grinned at him. It's been a long time since you've had a girl to yourself hasn't it?"

Hiei 'hned. "I've had more woman than you could ever imagine detective."

Yusuke's jaw dropped open.

"Sorry Hiei, he said struggling to contain laughter. I didn't realize you were quite the male gigolo."

'Hn." Was his response.

Koenma stopped them before they were about to leave. "I'll give you the run down on this girl, he said pointing at Ai. She's 17. She's reported to have had one child, a little boy named Rei. He was killed off by her boyfriend Katsu the child's father."

"You mean the guy whose face we beat in?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yes. That guy. Anyways…

He also killed her mother, the only family member she had left. Her dad died when she was young in Maki. Attempting to rob something from my very vault. So I suggest you don't associate myself with anything you say to her. The bottom line is, she's alone. She has no one and no where to go. I suggest you handle her carefully. She may be a bit of an emotional time bomb."

"We will Koenma." Yusuke said somewhat somberly.

Botan stroked Ai's hair. "Poor girl." She softly murmured.

They turned to walk towards the door.

"Oh and by the way. Her name is Ai."

Yusuke threw a thanks over his shoulder and they were gone.

**At Hiei's home.**

Ai stirred and frowned as she felt hands on her face. She automatically jerked to bash her head against the face of her assailant.

"Jesus. What the fuck?"

Ai pried open her swollen eyes and stared at unfamiliar face. The boy had dark jet black, somewhat greasy hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform, looked like the typical high school uniform, and a large lump was beginning to form on his forehead.

"What the hell did ya do that for?," Yusuke loudly exclaimed rubbing his throbbing forehead.

Ai just stared at him, trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly it dawned on her. She struggled to speak and finally forced out the words,

"Where is the cotton candy girl?"

Yusuke stared at her.

"That it. She's crazy." He threw up his hands. "He stuck us with a crazy one."

Ai stared at him and her eyes darkened with disdain.

"Who did?" She asked.

A gorgeous teenager with long crimson locks, and forest green eyes came and sat beside her. He gently patted her bruised upper thigh. "Don't worry. Your safe." His voice was soothing.

Ai stifled the urge to crawl into his lap.

"I'm Kurama." He pointed at Yusuke. "That's Yusuke. The guy lounging in the window with the red eyes is Hiei and the guy with the orange hair happens to be Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stuck out his hand with a big grin on his face. "Nice to meet ya."

Ai stared at his hand and hesitantly shook it. "Hi." She croaked out.

Kuwabara grinned and shook her hand causing her arm to fly up and down at a very rapid speed. Ai winced drawing Kurama's attention to her wounds.

"Kuwabara be careful. Don't worry Ai Yukina is coming over here and she's going to fix you right up."

Kuwabara drooled. "My love! Yukina my love is coming to visit me!" He danced around the room like a maniac.

"She's coming to visit the girl you idiot," Hiei snarled.

"Shut up shorty, your just mad that she has the hots for me and not for you," Kuwabara proudly exclaimed. Hiei had his sword at his throat in mere seconds.

"Shut your mouth you imbecile. She doesn't give two shits about you."

Yusuke was laughing. "Yeah that's what Hiei really wants. Yukina to have the hots for him. Must be his life long dream." He laughed again. _Kuwabara if you only knew. Your such an idiot._

Ai watched the scene detachedly. She turned to Kurama.

"How do you….know my name…?"

"Oh, Kurama hesitated, A friend of ours who aided us in our rescuing you told us." He resumed an innocent look.

Ai attempted to glare at him, but it hurt too much. "I see…"

A knock sounded on the door. Kuwabara scrambled to answer it but Hiei was faster. He opened the door, and in a split second was back on his place in the window. Kuwabara meanwhile was residing on his face. Hiei having tripped him. Yukina sweat dropped. "Hi Kuwabara."

"Yukina my love! Oh how I have missed you and your great beauty. Every time you enter the room it lights up. You are the sun in my sky, the heart to my body, the petals to my rose, the…"

Hiei smashed the back of his sword into his skull causing Kuwabara to slump too the floor.

"Nighty nighty," Yusuke said cheerfully.

Ai stared at the beautiful ice demon. She had long light blue hair and crimson eyes. Her face was soft and very sweet looking. Unlike many demons, she had a gentle child-like quality surrounding her.

Yukina sat herself down next to her. She turned to face Ai and winced noting her various injuries.

"I'm going to heal you now. Is that okay?" She smiled sweetly at her. Ai was taken aback.

"Sure. Thank you."

Yukina smiled and began her healing. "No problem."

Ai relaxed against the couch, which she had noticed was a jet black with crimson armrests. Fitting. She smiled as she felt the warm waves that washed over her. He pain ebbed to a dull throb and then disappeared completely. She sat up and moved her fingers, rotated her shoulders, and took a few steps around the room. Good as new. She turned to Yukina a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you Yukina. I appreciate it."

"Oh no. Its really no problem at all. I'm more than happy to do it," Yukina said her cheeks lighting with a pink blush.

"That is what Yukina does. She heals people," Kurama added, noting how uncomfortable Yukina was with praise.

He stared at Ai's bloody clothes and her matted bloodied hair. "There is a shower upstairs if you'd like one Miss Ai."

Ai turned to look into the mirror that was hanging over the black, dragon engraved fire place. "It's very apparent that I need one. Thank you Kurama."

She didn't bother asking who lived here. This place screamed Hiei. She walked past Hiei who gazed out the window with a bored expression on his face.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Hn"

Ai shrugged and walked up the crimson carpeted spiral staircase. She looked down the alcove hall and grimaced when she noted four doors. Two on each sides of the hall. She turned to the one on her right first, and realized instantly that the room was a favored one. Weapons of various sizes and shapes hung all around the room. Rags, powders, and what she assumed were cleaning liquids were stacked neatly on a red table, lids opened. She walked towards a sword and touched the end. A small slice appeared on her finger tips. Nice. But obviously not the bathroom. She walked out of the room and closed the door. Turning to the door on her left, She noted the dragon engraved on the paneling. Opening the door she was instantly greeted with black tiles, red towels, black sinks, and a big black Jacuzzi tub. Amazing. _He sure does have a preference for the dark colors doesn't he…._

Ai slipped off her rags, and turned the faucets on full blast. This was going to be the best night she'd had. For a very long time.

* * *

_So very sorry to end it on such a boring note but its leading up I promise you. : _

_Any suggestions? Oh and could anyone give me any japanese swear words..?_

_xoxo_

_MM_


	3. Answers Anyone?

Chapter Three: Answers, anyone?

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

_"This was going to be the best night she'd had. For a very long time."_

* * *

The luxurious water gently lapped at her chest. She tilted her head back as a sigh of ecstasy escaped her dark pink lips. Her long ebony hair floated serenely on the still water. Drops of brownish blood dissipated, and slowly her milky white skin began to shine luminescently through. Ai sighed and simply relaxed for a few minutes. Soon however her once crystal clear water had been defiled by the dried blood and tinted to a deep brownish color. Gross. Ai drained the huge tub and refilled it. Smiling slightly she picked up shampoo from the side of the tub and smelled it. It smelled dark, spicy and exotic. Nice. She shampooed her hair slowly making sure to get all of her long hair. It reached the middle of her back. She then picked up a bar of crimson soap and began to wash herself. The dried blood flaked off, and once again her bath was a crap color. She frowned, and then spotting an odd, out of place, rubber ducky. Probably Yusukes's slipped away. She was suddenly transported to another time.

_A fat chubby black haired baby splashed happily in his bubbly bath. His chubby fingers wrapped themselves around a bright yellow, orange beaked duck. He squealed with delight. His violet eyes met his mothers and a brilliant smile formed on his face. Ai smiled back and softly stroked his downy hair. "My boy, she'd whispered, I love you so very much…" Rei smiled and happily splashed her. Ai laughed and picked him up from his bath hugging him tightly. He'd squealed to be returned to his bubble bath and Ai had complied… He'd reached for her golden band. "No no baby." He'd then splashed her again and they'd both laughed. _

_Then Katsu had walked in holding a picture of her and her best friend Jan. He'd gotten the wrong impression. They'd been best friend since they were children. Nothing more. She'd tried to explain that, but by then…it'd been too late. Katsu had exploded telling her that she was a whore, unfaithful, a horrible mother, and that this bastard child didn't deserve to live. What he'd done next…was too horrible to even imagine. Ai had held him in her arms as his violet eyes had slowly grown dark and his breath ragged gulps. Katsu had stared at her shaking with rage. Ai remembered looking up at him, tears falling down her face. She'd then lifted up his left forearm showing him the spade-like mole on his forearm. Identical to his fathers. "Fool…" She'd whispered, her tears falling. Katsu had a stricken expression on his face. "I didn't know…" _

_"I hate you." She said vehemently. "I hate you."_

Just then a knock sounded at the door interrupting her thoughts. Ai's ignored it. She heard the footsteps retreat. She glared at the golden bracelet still on her wrist. She wanted it off. Now. But maybe even more than that she wanted to figure out where she was, why she was here, and who the hell these people were. Oh, and where the hell was that cotton candy haired girl. What was her name…? Botan…

**Meanwhile.**

"How are we supposed to keep her from finding about Koenma?" Yusuke said frustrated. "Anything we might say to her will pretty much give it away." "And what if she asks about Botan again?"

"I believe it would be to our best interest if we told her the truth. However orders are orders and we are obligated to comply with them." Kurama replied.

"Keep his name out of your mouth and all will be fine," Hiei supplied, from his window perch.

"What if she ask about Botan?"

"Tell her she died."

"Hiei you are so heartless." Kurama said with a slight smile.

"Hn."

"I think I'll try and check on Miss Ai again," Kurama said starting towards the staircase.

"Okay just keep your mouth shut." Yusuke said.

"Oh I think you're the one we have to worry about." Kurama retorted.

"Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yusuke angrily replied.

Kurama just laughed.

A knock sounded on the door again. Persistent. Ai's eyes slowly creeped open. It appeared she'd dozed off somewhere. She'd sunk dangerously low in the murky water. That would have been ironic. Girl having been through numerous near death experiences died in a Jacuzzi bath tub ladies & gentlemen.

"Miss Ai? Uhm, I was wondering if you are in need of anything?" Kurama's voice came smoothly through the door.

"I would like some clothes if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Kurama replied. The girls about the same size as Hiei. A lot skinnier but his clothes should do the trick.

"Thank you." Ai yelled through the door.

"No problem."

Ai then thought of the cotton candy haired girl.

"Kurama…?"

"Yes Miss Ai?"

"Call me Ai, please."

"Of course."

"Where is Botan?"

There was silence. Kurama was mulling the answer over. He hated to lie to the girl.

"She's at home." He finally answered. That being the closest thing to truth he could come up with.

Ai wondered what had taken him so long. Before she could ask anymore questions though he cheerfully exclaimed, "Off to get your clothes!" She heard his footsteps retreat, and a far off door open and close. Ai stared down at her water which was now cool and decided to get out. She'd been in here far too long. She grabbed a crimson towel from the towel rack and dried herself off. She then sat in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Katsu had once made her think she was gorgeous. No longer though… Disdain was reflected in her wide violet eyes. She sighed.

Kurama reappeared at the door bearing good tidings. Botan had shown up unexpectedly to answer questions and provide clothes for Ai. She was rather impatient to see how she was doing after Yukina's healing. Kurama held the black slacks in his hand, along with a long sleeved black shirt, that had a violet dragon crawling up the side. There were also some black shoes. Kurama held a black bra and some black panties. His face was flushed. The clothes reminded him of Hiei. Eh.

"Miss Ai, Botan is here to see you."

Ai jumped off the sink and practically ripped open the door. "Thank you!"

Kurama stared at her towel clad body uncomfortably. He nearly shoved the garmets at her, causing the underwear to fall to the floor. The both stared down at it. "Uh…Thanks." Ai said slightly embarrassed. Kurama was more than slightly embarrassed, he was mortified. His other side however could barely contain its laughter. He'd certainly changed. That was for damn sure.

"She'll see you after you change." Kurama said, and ran off.

Ai's eyes followed him and she smiled. It was time for some answers. She quickly got herself dressed, and braided her long hair, typing it with a violet ribbon that had been in her pants' pocket. She started down the stairs and stopped as she heard voices coming from the other room. It was a woman's.

"Koenma said I could tell her anything she wished to know. Expect mention his name of course."

"Its too late for that. The girl is standing just outside of the door." Hiei supplied darkly.

Ai stepped in, her face dark. "What does that ass have to do with this?"

_

* * *

_

_Sorry this chapter was so dreadfully boring but we're leading up._

_And the reason she doent recognize Koenma, having seen him earlier. Is because the only form she's seen him in is his teenager one. :_

_If anyone could supply me with any facts on Yu Yu Hakusho I'd more than grateful. Oh and does anyone have an suggestions for future powers?_


End file.
